


Privacy

by ddungjissi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insinuaciones? idk, M/M, also soonwoo bebés ay, pero sobretodo fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddungjissi/pseuds/ddungjissi
Summary: Jeonghan no cambiaría a su pequeña familia por nada del mundo, pero... hay cosas que echa de menos. Como la libertad de intimar con su marido.





	Privacy

Son las diez y media de la noche y lo primero que Seungcheol escucha al llegar a casa es el eco de las carcajadas del motivo principal por el que se levanta cada día con una sonrisa listo para comerse el mundo. El sonido de la puerta alertó a aquellos que le esperaban en el interior y creó un silencio breve que fue rápidamente reemplazado por una estampida de pasos en dirección a la puerta y un Seungcheol que reaccionó a ellos dejando caer las rodillas en el suelo y abriendo los brazos para recibir a sus dos hijos entre ellos, con todo el cariño con el que un padre puede transmitir.

“¡Papá, Wonwoo casi tira mi cepillo de dientes por el retrete!”, chilla uno de ellos con un puchero que hace que la sonrisa de Seungcheol se suavice y que el acusado le dé un suave empujón a su hermano, ofendido. “¡Chivato!”, le responde en una rabieta típica de niño.

“Eh, eh. ¿Acabo de llegar y ya os estáis peleando?”, la voz de Seungcheol derrocha amor puro. En un alarde de fuerza rodea a cada niño con uno de sus brazos y los levanta en peso, haciéndoles reír, antes de adentrarse en el pequeño apartamento junto a ellos. En la cocina, su ángel de la guarda prepara la cena. Seungcheol se queda en el marco de la puerta con ambos niños peleándose en sus brazos mientras su mirada se suaviza en la figura de espaldas de ese hombre de cabellos rubios que un día decidió llevarse su corazón sin intención de devolverlo. En algún momento Seungcheol se da cuenta de que su marido se ha dado la vuelta y de que sus miradas están ahora fijas en la contraria, y no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa que inmediatamente se le contagia.

“Cada día estás más guapo”, murmura Seungcheol con un tono de voz suave pero firme, consciente de que a pesar del revuelo de los niños y del ruido en la cocina, Jeonghan puede escucharlo perfectamente.

“Llevas diciéndome lo mismo todas las noches al volver del trabajo durante… ¿dos años?”, le responde el rubio con esa voz acaramelada que conseguía ponerle la piel de gallina cada vez que llegaba a sus oídos, y él se encoge de hombros con inocencia ante la acusación.

“Es la verdad”, es su escueta defensa, pero lo suficientemente sincera como para que Jeonghan no continúe la discusión y simplemente se acerque a él para posar un casto beso sobre sus labios que hace que los niños arruguen la nariz en un gesto de tierno desagrado.

“Ya empiezan con las babas… ¿Vamos a jugar?”

Y así como se estaban peleando ambos niños asienten y se liberan del abrazo de su padre –uno de sus padres– para ir corriendo de vuelta al dormitorio. Los dos padres se giran y los siguen con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista, y quedarse completamente solos. Cuando Seungcheol vuelve la vista hacia delante Jeonghan vuelve a estar frente a la cocina atendiendo de nuevo a la cena, y él no tarda en avanzar por la pequeña cocina hasta plantarse en un par de pasos detrás de él. Sus brazos se deslizan con cautela por la cintura del rubio hasta terminar sus dos manos entrelazadas sobre el abdomen ajeno, su pecho presionado contra la espalda ajena en un abrazo fuerte y amoroso y su mentón apoyado en el hombro de Jeonghan para curiosear sobre él que era aquel aroma tan delicioso que llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

“Soonyoung se ha pasado el día lloriqueando con que quería cenar ternera, así que hemos salido al mercado a comprar…”, Jeonghan suspira, pero la sonrisa que adorna su rostro es señal de que hasta en los momentos más impertinentes de uno de sus hijos no puede evitar quererlo más que a nada en el mundo.

“Huele de maravilla”, le anima él, asintiendo con suavidad antes de enterrar la nariz en el cuello de Jeonghan para aspirar su aroma. En su piel percibe el mismo aroma a miel que instantes atrás había sentido en los niños al abrazarlos y ríe, ríe por lo bajo mientras empieza a balancearse con Jeonghan en un baile suave como las olas del mar muriendo en la orilla. “Casi tan bien como tú. ¿Os habéis bañado sin mí?”, pregunta con cierta dulzura en la voz, como si quisiese sonar ofendido aunque no lo estuviese.

“Han llegado hechos un desastre del parque, no podíamos esperarte…” Jeonghan encoge los hombros en medio de un gorjeo que hace que el corazón de Seungcheol se encoja y él sabe perfectamente que es porque su respiración sobre el cuello ajeno está haciéndole cosquillas al rubio.

“Ve a poner la mesa”, murmura Jeonghan. Seungcheol asiente con un murmullo y deposita un beso sobre su cuello antes de romper el abrazo lentamente para ir en busca de la vajilla y los cubiertos, y Jeonghan se muerde el labio inferior con suavidad mientras sigue removiendo la carne en la sartén intentando no pensar en cuán vacío la ausencia del calor corporal de Seungcheol sobre su espalda le hace sentir.

En apenas un par de minutos la mesa está colocada, la cena servida y los cuatro miembros de la familia Choi sentados cada uno en su posición para disfrutar de una velada familiar tan rutinaria como extraordinaria. Seungcheol se limita a escuchar las anécdotas de sus hijos en el colegio y las aventuras de Jeonghan junto a ellos mientras él trabajaba en la oficina. Y no importa cuántas veces se repitan los sucesos, él siempre sonríe con la misma intensidad a cada una de las palabras e historias de su familia, haciéndose el sorprendido con hechos tan rutinarios como el hecho de que Soonyoung y Wonwoo se hubiesen peleado (otra vez).

“Id a lavaros los dientes, venga”, Jeonghan anima a los niños a levantarse de la mesa con un gesto suave con sus manos y ve a Soonyoung levantarse corriendo justo antes de que Wonwoo le siga. Seungcheol ve las intenciones de Jeonghan de empezar a recoger los platos y se levanta antes de que el rubio pueda hacer nada; sus dedos buscan la mano de Jeonghan y con una sonrisa la lleva a sus labios para depositar un suave beso sobre su dorso, lleno de adoración. “Ve a descansar al sofá. Esto lo hago yo”.

Y ahí está Seungcheol, aún con el traje de chaqueta y la camisa remangada hasta los codos para no mojarla mientras lava los platos, con el sonido del televisor sonando de fondo en el salón. Los niños se han dormido hace un buen rato y él cuenta los segundos para terminar su tarea lo antes posible y poder acompañar a Jeonghan en ese pequeño momento de relax, una de las pocas ocasiones en las que podían disfrutar de tiempo para ellos solos. Si bien la idea de formar una familia les había arrebatado casi por completo el tiempo y la capacidad para pensar en ellos mismos, ninguno de los dos renunciaría por nada del mundo a ninguno de sus dos pequeños tesoros.

Jeonghan sonríe ante el sonido de los pasos que poco a poco se acercan a él y hace un hueco a su lado. Seungcheol se desploma sobre el sofá con un pesado suspiro de puro cansancio y pasa un brazo por los hombros de su marido para atraerlo hacia su propio cuerpo. Los dos permanecen simplemente así durante un par de minutos, con la mirada perdida en el televisor. Jeonghan no puede soportar la presión y no tarda en posar una de sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor, atrayendo a Seungcheol y haciendo que este baje la mirada hacia él con curiosidad y diversión. “¿Qué?”, pregunta con una sonrisa repleta de anticipación.

“Hace tiempo que no disfrutamos de un poco de tiempo los dos solos”, le responde él con cierto escepticismo y una evidente vergüenza, el rubor de sus mejillas acentuando la palidez natural de su piel. Jeonghan era lo suficientemente atrevido y extrovertido como para no avergonzarse nunca de ese tipo de confesiones, por lo que realmente debía haber algún tipo de mensaje oculto en esa frase tan ambigua que Seungcheol no consigue descifrar.

“Pero si siempre estamos juntos por la noche, qué dices”. Seungcheol levanta una ceja y sonríe, y Jeonghan rueda los ojos antes de responderle con un único y profundo beso, sin formular una sola palabra. Seungcheol cierra los ojos de forma brusca al sentirle de esa forma sobre su boca y frunce el ceño antes de mover una de sus grandes manos a la mejilla del rubio para amoldar sus dedos a la forma del rostro ajeno, sujetándolo para sentirlo mejor y en parte para prohibirle que rompiese ese contacto tan íntimo entre ambos. El abdomen de Seungcheol se convirtió en un nido de mariposas y las puntas de los dedos empiezan a temblarle de aguantarse las ganas de tumbar a Jeonghan en el sofá de un placaje. El viscoso sonido que producen sus labios en cuanto el rubio se retira del beso deja a Seungcheol ansioso e insatisfecho, y sin apartar los ojos de él se relame los labios, sintiéndolos aún repletos de saliva que no sabe si es propia o ajena.

“Pero… no me refería a estar juntos. Me refería a… _ya sabes_. Como cuando éramos unos jóvenes alocados con las hormonas revolucionadas que se pasaban el día follando en la primera esquina que pillasen libre en casa”, Jeonghan empieza a jugar con su cabello con naturalidad mientras habla y Seungcheol ríe, volviendo a acercarse a él para depositar un beso en su sien.

“Hablas como si tuvieses cincuenta años, cheonsa”, le responde con ternura, estirando una mano para apartar el flequillo del hermoso rostro de Jeonghan. _Cheonsa_ , ángel. El mote sale de forma natural de entre los labios de Seungcheol la primera vez que lo pronuncia, y cómo no iba a salir teniendo en cuenta hacia quién lo dirigía. ¿Cómo era posible reunir tanta belleza en una sola persona? Y lo que era aún más sorprendente, ¿cómo era posible que una persona tan bella por dentro y por fuera lo hubiese elegido a él, un humilde trabajador, para pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas? “Que yo recuerde solo tienes veintinueve”, añade sin dejar de sonreír.

“La paternidad me ha hecho envejecer en espíritu”, le responde con suavidad, inclinándose hacia él para volver a dejar un beso mucho más casto y controlado que el anterior, uno que ambos se encargaron de disfrutar con bastante más paciencia y menos hambre. Seungcheol empieza a hacer cuentas mentalmente y se da cuenta de que solo falta un mes para que se cumplan los cuatro años desde que decidieron adoptar a Soonyoung y a Wonwoo para crear su pequeña gran familia. El día que los pequeños llegaron a casa, Jeonghan no dejó de llorar en todo el día de pura alegría; y el simple hecho de ver llorar a Jeonghan era algo en sí extraordinario.

“¿Crees que se despertarán si nos descontrolamos un poco?” Seungcheol no tiene tiempo de articular una sola palabra como respuesta antes de sentir a Jeonghan saltar encima de su regazo, abriendo las piernas y dejando una rodilla a cada lado de su regazo para acomodarse sobre él con una sonrisa viperina y maliciosa como solo su ángel era capaz de esbozar. Su belleza le resulta hipnótica y sabe que la respuesta adecuada es decirle que no, pero la forma en que el rubio se muerde los labios para llamar su atención cual serpiente cargada de pecado es demasiado tentadora. Los hoyuelos de Seungcheol se marcan en su rostro por culpa de la sonrisa amplia y tímida que lo cruza de lado a lado y que Jeonghan toma como la confirmación para poder empezar a desabrochar la camisa blanca de su marido. En completo silencio las manos del rubio trabajan sobre el pecho del mayor y van descubriendo poco a poco su piel mientras el mayor se deja hacer, con los ojos cerrados y sus dos grandes manos posadas sobre el pantalón de Jeonghan, palpando su trasero. Entonces, un murmullo les saca de su trance.

“ _Papá_ ”

Jeonghan saca la cabeza del cuello de Seungcheol con apuro y ambos se giran hacia atrás para comprobar que, efectivamente, sus sentidos no les estaban traicionando y ambos niños permanecían de pie en medio del pasillo, medio ocultos tras la puerta de su habitación. Soonyoung se frotaba uno de sus ojos con pesadez, escondido detrás de Wonwoo, mientras el mayor miraba a sus padres con cierto miedo.

“¿Qué pasa, cariño?”, la voz de Seungcheol suena ronca pero suave. Tranquilizadora, como solo la de un padre puede sonar. Wonwoo se aferra a la pared y traga saliva, como si se avergonzase de seguir hablando.

“Hemos escuchando un ruido”, interviene Soonyoung con la voz pequeñita y francamente aterrorizada, y Wonwoo quiere reñirle por chivato pero al mismo tiempo le está agradecido de que le haya evitado a él tener que confesar que estaba asustado por algo que ni siquiera había visto.

Jeonghan suspira. Suspira y sonríe.

“Meteos en la cama, iré a leeros un cuento mientras papá Seungcheolie revisa la habitación para asustar a cualquiera que pueda estar escondido por ahí, ¿de acuerdo?”, Jeonghan levanta las cejas, hablando siempre con calma para intentar transmitírsela a los pequeños, y estos asienten. En cuanto desaparecen al interior del dormitorio de nuevo, ambos padres se miran en completo silencio antes de dejar escapar una divertida carcajada, silenciosa, para no llamar la atención de los niños de nuevo.

“Nadie dijo que ser padres fuese fácil”, murmura Seungcheol con una sonrisa en el rostro, divertido ante la frustración que puede sentir en Jeonghan incluso aunque el rubio no quiera admitirlo. Todo lo que recibe como respuesta es un chasquido de lengua, y Seungcheol levanta la mano para posarla sobre la mejilla para retenerlo por un instante aún sobre su regazo. Jeonghan detiene su escapada y lo mira con cierta timidez en la mirada y las mejillas teñidas de un sonrojo pálido antes de cerrar los ojos al ver a Seungcheol acercándose a su rostro para depositar un beso casto en sus labios del que se separa casi al instante para quedarse a un suspiro de su boca, sintiendo su suavidad y su humedad.

“Los niños se van de excursión mañana”, murmura Seungcheol con una lentitud y una gravedad en la voz tan ronca y excitante que Jeonghan siente diez tipos de escalofríos diferentes recorrerle la espina dorsal.

“¿Todo el día?”, es lo único que es capaz de articular el rubio como respuesta antes de esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante el asentir de su marido, cómplice, malicioso.

Una cachetada obliga a Jeonghan a levantarse de su cómodo asiento, y de la mano ambos se dirigen al dormitorio de los pequeños de la casa para encontrárselos abrazados el uno al otro, ambos escondidos bajo las mantas en la cama de Wonwoo. Jeonghan puede ver en sus ojos que no va a ser capaz de pasar de la tercera página del cuento antes de que se queden dormidos, y eso hace que recuerde una de las tantas pequeñas razones por las cuales no cambiaría a su pequeña familia por nada del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaah, se me ocurrió el prompt de repente y quise escribirlo sin pensar mucho, perdón si esto no está a la altura (???)
> 
> espero que si alguien lo lee lo disfrute, tho!! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> follow me on twitter if you want~~!! @princeh0shi


End file.
